


NSFW Alphabet (klave)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breathplay, Come play, Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Subdrop, They Live In 2019, Time Travel Fix-It, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: NSFW Alphabet with our fav soft gays (':(ft. a little one-shot in most chapters bc I'm needy)





	1. A - AFTERCARE

**Klaus:** Klaus is very deliberate about aftercare. He makes sure to take the extra time after anything rough to check in on Dave and make sure everything's okay before running a bath or shower.   
**Dave:** Dave is the same, but he has to be extra careful because when Klaus drops, he drops  _hard._ He'd never been in a relationship like theirs before, so naturally he was unaware of subdrop or any need to be attentive after sex. After Klaus's first drop, he became hypersensitive of the older man's emotions and was quick to have water bottles handy after anything rough and he always hurries to draw a warm bath to cool his baby down. 

 _Klaus had never been as open with Dave about his kinks before tonight. He was bored, he wanted to be roughed up a bit. He_ trusted _Dave to do it. They had talked about everything - safewords, check-ups, hard limits, nonverbal tap-outs, things that genuinely intimidated Dave - but Klaus neglected to tell him about the possibility of dropping. He figured it would be fine by the time he remembered; no need to tell him now, right? If all goes well, he'd just say it next time. It sounded foolproof in Klaus's head._

_But now Klaus was beginning to drop and he couldn't find his words. He was shaking, and he felt heavy. When Dave spoke to him it sounded like he was underwater. When Dave touched him gently it felt like there were layers heavy blankets on his shoulders that prevented them from connecting. He was tearing up but didn't have the energy to cry about anything._

_"Baby?" Dave asked softly, no doubt feeling guilty, "Klaus, baby, can you talk to me? Are you okay, did I hurt you?"_

_Klaus didn't have the energy to respond more than a soft grunt. His mind was too foggy to make words._

_"I'm gonna go run you a bath, alright? I'll be right back, baby" he decided after a moment and terror washed over Klaus at the idea of being alone. He reached out and grabbed onto Dave's wrist as he tried to stand and the younger man could see the fear in his now swampy-green eyes, "okay, it's okay. Do you wanna come with me?"_

_Klaus nodded weakly and reached his arms up for Dave to carry him into the bathroom. He was set gently on the sink while Dave started the water in the bath. While it filled, he turned to Klaus and wiped cold water over his neck just over the pulse point - something he'd learned from watching his mother try to slow a panic attack when she thought no one noticed the trembling in her hands and sweat on her face. Klaus looked up at him with those big, worried, doe eyes that asked if he'd done anything wrong and Dave's heart broke as he wrapped him in a bear hug._

_"Come on, sweetheart, you've done_ so well _tonight. I couldn't be prouder of my good boy. I love you so much," he cooed and Klaus finally broke into sobs and hugged him back. He wasn't able to say much still but he had the mind enough to tell Dave that he loved him._

_"Don't rush it, baby," Dave continued sweetly, "you'll get there. Here - let's get you in the bath and we can talk about it later, yeah?"_

_Klaus nodded and let himself be carried to the tub and gently lowered into the warm, bubbly water. They talked about it later, and Dave was sure to never let him drop again._


	2. B - BODY PART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one shot for this chapter bc i don't really now how to write about it i'm sorry )':

**Klaus:** His favorite part of himself is definitely those eyes. He loves the way the green sparkles when he swipes the Kohl on his waterline and even more he loves the way that they make Dave melt. His favorite part of Dave has to be those hands - they're so rough and strong from his time in the war but they're also _so_ gentle and good for holding him close in the afterglow.   
**Dave:** His favorite part of himself would be his arms. He loves they way that Klaus admires them and traces his muscles as if he could see under the ink and the skin right to them. His favorite part about his partner, however, is totally his butt. He loves to watch Klaus work out in those tight pants and - more than anything else in the world - he loves to grab fistfuls of it whether he's excited, sad, horny or even just bored. 


	3. C - CUM

**Klaus:** Okay - he'll just say it - he kinda loves come play. He absolutely adores it when Dave comes on his face mostly because he gets to see that amazed, fucked-out look of Dave's face when he licks himself clean. Klaus also loves coming on Dave's chest, raking it up on his fingers and pressing it to those plump lips. He doesn't even have to ask before Dave instinctively licks his fingers clean.  
**Dave:**  Oh, he _loves_ to see his cum streaking Klaus's light skin. Dave is very territorial, and he gets off on the idea of marking Klaus as his own (especially when it's over his beautiful ass or his always ready mouth). And, okay, maybe he's filthy, but he also dreams about when Klaus comes on his face and in his mouth. He loves sucking Klaus when he's just come and drawing out the cutest whines from his throat as he's sucked sore.

_Dave had only finished a few minutes ago - just long enough to concentrate but not long enough to be hard again. Klaus's cock was a comforting weight on his tongue and he looked up through long lashes to watch Klaus's face for a sign that he was close. His emerald eyes had screwed shut and he was tugging viciously at his dirty blond curls. Dave hummed at the sight and his eyes fluttered close as he hollowed his cheeks to suck harder, knowing that it was only a matter of moments._

_His jaw ached and his scalp was on fire but none of that mattered when Klaus spilled onto his tongue with a shout, hips bucking wildly as he chased his orgasm. Dave moaned at the taste of his lover on his tongue - bitter and thin and metallic and_ definitely _something that he'd_ _had to adjust to over the years. He loved it now, knowing that he brought that out of his boyfriend in only a few minutes and letting himself feel pride wash over his shoulders with the morning sun._

_He didn't stop there though. He began sucking Klaus lightly now, watching his sleepy eyes roll back as he was pushed into overstimulation by Dave's now expert tongue. Klaus made the prettiest noises, soft whimpers and gasps as he wriggled away from the touch involuntarily. Dave only pulled off when he could feel Klaus growing soft between his lips, pulling off gently and kissing his skin admiringly. Dave's kisses always started with a few to his thighs, hips, cock, belly button, and moved up to his shoulder, neck, jaw, cheek, temple, lips._


	4. D - DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is certainly the longest so far 🤷🏻♀️

**Klaus:** Klaus was rather open about most of his fantasies, there was only one that he kept close to his chest: he wanted to try sensory deprivation. Oh, yeah, the whole nine yards, baby! Give him ear plugs, give him a blindfold, give him a nose plug, tie his arms and legs down - hell, leave him alone like that for a little while. The idea had always excited Klaus, but he'd never trusted anyone as much as Dave to try it out.

 **Dave:** Dave was surprisingly kinky for someone who grew up in the fifties and sixties; Klaus learned this early on. He liked to surprise Klaus with new toys or lingerie or the works, but he was worried that telling his boyfriend about his deepest fantasy would be a bad kind of surprise. He worried about how Klaus would react if he was asked to try a public scene like the kind in sex clubs. Dave just wanted to show him off was all. He wanted everyone to see how well Klaus behaved for him and how pretty Klaus looked while hanging off of his cock.

_Dave's skin was buzzing as they walked into the club. He never really thought he'd even admit to it, never mind schedule an hour for them to scene in a club just a few blocks down from their own home._

_"This is okay, babe," Klaus reminded him, squeezing his hand as they walked in and informed the woman at the counter that they were scheduled for that night. She allowed them thirty minutes to set up before the doors would open at ten p.m. sharp and Dave thanked her softly, letting his sub drag him through the busy nightclub._

_The room was a bit larger than their bedroom but still small enough that they weren't uncomfortable. Dave was the first to strip, staying only in his boxers and socks before pulling Klaus's shirt off and leaving him in only a black skirt and his dog tags when he took a seat in the cold metal chair that the club provided. There was a full wall of mirrors behind the chair and Dave noticed Klaus eyeing it curiously._

_"Look at me, baby. I need you to tell me the safe word," he muttered - interrupting Klaus's thoughts._

_Klaus gulped and looked at him with wild eyes. "Dead."_

_Dave smiled and kissed his hair, "good boy. You're so pretty for me - can't wait to show you off for all these horny people."_

_Klaus whined at that and nodded, letting himself slip into subspace and trusting Dave to keep him safe, "thank you, sir."_

_In another ten minutes Klaus's hands were tied behind him on the metal chair. The light blue rope was so beautiful against his skin and Dave was careful to wrap his arms just right so that the USMC tattoo was on exibit for the crowd that was gathering._

_"Just you and me, baby." Dave whispered as the people began to enter._

_Klaus relaxed into the hot breath at his ear abd Dave didn't worry about greeting anybody. He kept his eyes trained on Klaus's, watching him with part hunger and part adoration, as he rested in the other man's lap. Klaus moaned softly as his boyfriend ground against his clothed cock and reached a hand up to grip his dark hair._

_"You're gonna have to be louder than that, pretty boy, I don't think the whole block can hear you yet."_

_Klaus tossed his head back into the touch and mianed louder, letting the loud sound rumble from his chest and Dave continued, "see how good you can be when you try, baby? Come on, I'm gonna need to hear you."_

_"Y-yes! Yes, sir, please! Please, sir, I- I need-" he whined but was cut off by Dave smacking the side of his head. Even though he knew his boyfriend wanted it hard, it wasn't easy to slap him at all, and he kissed the older man's hair._

_"You know better than to ask me for anything so soon," Dave said flatly and, yeah, he did know better. He just wanted Dave to get onto him for it._

_"Yes, sir, I'm s- I'm sorry, sir." Klaus gasped._

_Dave stood and Klaus whimpered at the loss of friction and then again at the cold air that hit him when his skirt was yanked down to his ankles. He quickly kicked them away and Dave looked disapproving but began to stroke him gently anyways._

_"Look at you, baby, you're really such a fucking slut that you didn't even bother with panties, huh?"_

_"Yes, sir, I am..."_

_"You're what?"_

_"I'm a sl- a slut, sir. O-only for you, sir. I'm_ your _slut."_

_"Good," Dave chided, teasing his slit with a calloused thumb, "you're a smart slut."_

_Klaus moaned softly and nodded, "tha-thank you, sir."_

_Dave hummed and dropped his cock, leaving him to writhe in the chair in need but he payed no mind. He instead focused on removing his own boxers and stroking his dripping prick. Klaus could feel his mouth water at the sight and he looked up pleadingly before opening his mouth and letting his tongue roll out._

_"Oh," Dave praised, "you_ are _smart."_

_He tapped his wet head teasingly against Klaus's tongue, knowing the he knew better than to close his lips just yet. Klaus waited until he stopped and slid further in to close his lips around the thick shaft and Dave moaned a string of praises. He let his eyes slip closed as his jaw went slack and he let Dave grip his hair to fuck his mouth better._

_Starting slow - Dave pulled out until his sub was suckling on his tip, moaning obscenely at the salty, familiar taste of precum on his tongue. After a few moments of this, Dave slammed back into his mouth, stopping when he felt the back of his throat and pulling back. The next thrust was deliberate - slower but further into his throat and Dave gasped loudly at the feeling of Klaus's tight throat working around him._

_He did this a few more times, watching people come and go from the corner of his eye. By this point their crowd was rather large, and he decided to change it up a bit. Klaus was pulled off forcefully by his hair and shoved back up so he was sitting straight in the chair._

_"Such a good boy. I'm gonna fuck you now alright? I think you've earned it - sucking me so well like you do. You're such a well behaved little whore you know?"_

_"Yes, please, sir! Thank you so much! Thank you, sir!" Klaus was babbling - throat scratchy and eyes teary._

_Dave only kissed his lips and reached back to untie his arms so he could stand. He watched Klaus rub at his arms where there were light red marks. Spinning them around, Dave sat in the metal chair and turned Klaus so that he was facing the crowd all skinny features and long, reddened cock and shame evident in his features._

_Dave pulled him out of his head suddenly though with instructions; "hands behind your back, doll, bent at your elbows. Good boy."_

_Klaus didn't respond to that other than following his orders and Dave quickly tied him back up. This time, however, the ropes crossed around his chest and neck (not enough to really choke him, just enough to feel and make him squirm)._

_"I want you to face me, baby, turn around," Dave continued, getting an idea, "good boy. Legs apart, bend forward, just like that. Can you be a good boy and hold that for me?"_

_"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Klaus murmered, face flushed as he realized that his hole was on display for the entire room._

_Dave kissed his shoulder and reached for his jeans on the floor, pulling a skinny bottle of lube from the pocket and slicking his fingers. He scooted closer in the chair and reached a hand between Klaus's spread legs to press two wet fingers against his hole. Soon enough, both fingers were being slipped into him at an angle that allowed everyone to watch him fall apart._

_Dave pumped his fingers for a minute or so before adding a third, crooking them up just so that they would barely miss Klaus's prostate and drag a frustrated groan from his chest at every thrust._ _It was only after tormenting Klaus for a little while with three fingers that he decided to show mercy._

_"Good boy, stand up for me now," he ordered and Klaus stood, back popping the whole way up, "come sit in my lap, cutie."_

_Klaus nodded and spread his legs further and hovered over the other's lap. Dave had reached between them and was holding his now slick cock by the base, pressing into Klaus's now sloppy hole and sighing as he bottomed out. The shout that Klaus let out was something to be respected - loud and obscene, drawn out and breathy - and it made Dave grip his hips and begin a bruital pace._

_Dave always fucked him so nice, he always felt full to the brim with love, hunger, adoration, desire, all good things. Dave guided his hips down to meet his every thrust as he buried his face in Dave's hair and panted brainlessly. He soon ventured to open his eyes, only to be greeted with the mirror and the massively crowded room watching him get railed by his dominant while he cried loudly._

_Each thrust landed directly against his prostate - pulling a wet shriek from his lips for close to ten minutes, when Dave's pace became erratic. He had since begun smacking the other man's porcelain ass, turning it a firey-red as he bounced excitedly on Dave's prick. Dave suddenly bit into his lover's shoulder and moaned loudly before holding his hips down flush against his own and coming deep inside of him._

_"Thank you so mu-much! Please, sir- please can I come now?" Klaus sobbed, trying to rock his hips but to no avail._

_"Come on, I know you can beg for it prettier than that." Dave hummed and Klaus wailed._

_"Please, sir! I ne- I need to come! It-_ fuck! _\- it hurts, sir, you're so_ big _inside of me. Please, sir, wan- wanna ride you more! Wanna come for you. Can I c-cover you, sir? I wanna cover you with cum, please! I'll d- I'll do a-anything, sir!"_

_Dave pondered this for a moment but eventualy gave in - how could anyone say no to that pretty, tear-streaked face, "come for me, Klaus. You've been such a good slut for me tonight. I need you to come on my cock, baby, I know you can do it."_

_Klaus nodded and cried at the encouragement, lifting his hips up weakly and dropping back down a few more times. Each thrust had his wet prick rubbing against Dave's stomach and it didn't take long until he_ was _covering it in his own cum with a shout._

 _"Tha-Thank you! Thank you, sir! L-love you_ so _much, sir! Thank you!" Klaus sobbed weakly into his shoulder._

_Dave helped him off of his uncomfortably soft cock, helping him bend forward to show the people the cum that dribbled out of his abused and reddened hole. By the time Klaus was standing again, the crowd was dwindling, but he guessed no many cared too much to stick around for the aftercare._ _Dave carefully untied his arms, kissing the rope burn and hauling him back to his lap to kiss the tears away from his cheeks._

_"Hey, you did so well, baby. I'm so proud of you. How are you feeling, K?"_

_Klaus whimpered and threw his arma around Dave's shoulers, burying his face in the curls and nodding, "I feel perfect, sir. This was amazing, thank you so much."_

_Dave grinned and kissed his neck gently, "thank you for trusting me with it, baby. I love you so much."_

_"I bet I love you more."_

_"Hmmmm, no. I don't think so."_

_Klaus giggled and sat up, kissing Dave's nose cutely, "we go get food now, daddy?"_

_Klaus gasped after he said it, eyes wide and hand over his mouth - oh, no, no, no. He'd caught him self about a thousand times from slipping and_ now _his brain decided to switch off?! In front of people!_

_"I'm- I'm so sorry. Fuck, I- we can just forget I-"_

_"Shush, baby, don't apologize," Dave cut in, "you haven't done anything wrong. Daddy'll help you get dressed and we can talk about it in the car. How's that sound, sweetie?"_

_Klaus blushed and nodded, "thank you, da-daddy."_

_"You're very welcome, K. Come on, let's get you dressed. What do you wanna eat, baby?"_

_Klaus was really just glad to have someone like Dave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo,,, , that happened lol


	5. E - EXPERIENCE

**Klaus:** He's dummy experienced! Guys and gals, Klaus loves 'em all!  
**Dave:** Although he'd always been lucky with the women when he was younger, Klaus was his first (and only) man. (He wouldn't have t any other way.)


	6. F - FAVORITE POSITION

**Klaus:** Klaus loves riding Dave more than he loves breathing. He feels fuller like that than in any other position and he craves the way that Dave's cock curves just slightly to press into his prostate (it makes Klaus very Heart-Eye Emoji). However when he's fucking Dave, he likes to be on top, looking into his eyes when he makes him scream.  
 **Dave:** Okay - Dave loves it when Klaus hits it from behind and thats that on that. He loves when the older man will press his neck down into the pillows and fuck him so hard and fast that his ass is red from the clap. When he's fucking Klaus though, he loves having him in his lap. Klaus riding him seems to be an overall favorite - he feels (and looks!) so perfect bouncing on his cock. 


	7. G - GOOFY

**Klaus:** Klaus loves to laugh more than anything. He loves laughing in bed especially. He love's when Dave will tickle him lightly or make a joke and they'll both start cracking up until they're crying. That's better than any high to Klaus.   
 **Dave:** Dave equally loves for things to be lighthearted and fun. He loves hearing Klaus giggle wildly and watching his eyes squint shut in glee. Thay's not to say that they can't be serious im bed, it's probably 50/50.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I DISAPPEARED FOR A HOT MINUTE TO WORK ON SOME OTHER PROJECTS BUT IM BACK WITH THE KLAVE SOFT PORN (':


	8. H - HAIR (GROOMING)

**Klaus:**  Klaus may look a bit worse for wear, but don't be fooled! Hygiene and cleanliness are the most important things to him - he keeps a clean, presentable, shaved dick and waxed ass at _all_ times.   
 **Dave:** During the war, Dave got into the habit of forgetting to groom himself. Once they got out and he spent more time with Klaus (and Klaus's habits) he got much better about it. He keeps a clean shave as often as he can, but he leaves wiry hairs at his base and let them trail to his belly button. 


	9. I - INTAMACY

**Klaus:** Klaus is a very romantic and intimate person. He craves domesticity in all forms - coffee breath, cold toes under blankets, cooking together, etc. He loves intimacy from Dave more than anything though.   
**Dave:** Dave is the same: an old school lover with so much love to give to Klaus only. Intimate sex is always the best kind of sex, if you'd ask Dave. He thrives when they're making love, under the sheets with the curtains drawn and an old record playing in the other room.

 

_Its days just like these that make Klaus grateful that he didn't die in an ally before meeting Dave. The sun was dim, shining through the curtains onto his sleepy, naked self. He rolled over to greet his lover, only to see that the bed was empty. Klaus pouted to himself, crossing his arms across his chest childishly and waited for Dave to return._

_When Dave did return, however, he had a cup of coffee in each hand in only his dog tags and a blue pair of boxers. The pout pretty much melted right off of Klaus's face. How could anyone be upset with Dave around?_

_"Have I told you that you're the best thing to ever happen to me?" Klaus hummed, gratefully accepting the coffee._

_Dave cocked his head in mock thought before replying, "no, not today."_

_Klaus chuckled and kissed his cheek._

_"You're the best thing to ever happen to me."_

_"I love you, too."_

_Dave sat down in the bed and took a sip of coffee and pulled the sheet over his bare legs. Oh, no, Klaus was having none of that. He set his coffee down on the nightstand before swinging a leg over Dave's hips and prying his mug away to set down as well._

_"Seriously, Dave, I don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you so much." He said, locking eyes with his boyfriend._

_"You didn't have to do anything, K, you're so perfect to me."_

_Dave's eyes were bright and earnest, and his hands came up to rest on Klaus's hips as he leaned up to kiss him deeply. They carried on kissing for ages, neither one acknowledging the other's coffee breath as their tongues clashed lazily. Eventually, Klaus got bored of that, as Klaus does, and his hands slid down from their perch on Dave's shoulders to his belly. He scooted back a little to mess with the waistband of Dave's boxers for a moment before sitting up on his knees in an attempt to pull them off._

_"I need you, baby," he whined and Dave finally lifted his hips up so they could be removed. He was half-hard already and Klaus hummed approvingly at the fact._

_"Are you still okay from last night?"_

_Klaus nodded, "I think so, just use a lot of lube if you can."_

_Dave nodded and reached into the bedside table, coming back with a half-empty bottle of KY. He warmed it up for only a second between his palms, before snapping the cap and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Klaus made a sound in his throat as the cool gel reached his hole, smearing his skin before his boyfriend slipped two fingers inside with ease._

_"Perfect," Dave hummed, stretching them apart and adding a third without hesitation._

_Klaus moaned when calloused fingers brushed against up his prostate, and Dave took that as a cue to stop teasing and get on with it. Both were rock-hard by then (Klaus absolutely ached but refused to touch himself until he was filled). He watched contentedly as Dave slicked himself up with the excess lubricant._

_And then finally,_ fucking finally _, he was moving back up on his knees and sinking down onto Dave's thick cock. They both moaned at the feeling, and Klaus brought his hands up to Dave's chest again and tossed his head back euphorically._

_There was no heaven that would be as good as this; Klaus had decided that long ago._

_Dave's cock curved in just the right way to press against his lover's prostate with each thrust and it always had Klaus's eyes rolling back into his skull. The sounds he made were breathy and soft, leaving Dave with the feeling that he'd been punched right in the chest every time he slid back down._

_He let Klaus set the pace on days like these: white sheet draped over Klaus's ass, the smell of coffee heavy in the room, words gentle and touches light. Klaus had been pulling himself almost completely off of Dave, before dropping down and taking him to the root._

_So, no, nothing in heaven nor Earth could beat being balls deep in Klaus Hargreeves. That much, Dave knew for sure._

_Klaus let himself keep the steady pace, kissing wetly down his boyfriend's neck and chest as he bounced rhythmically. Neither of them lasted much longer than ten minutes. Neither of them cared though, because Klaus was painting the most beautiful picture onto Dave's stomach._

_His own orgasm worked through his muscles then. Even though he was exhausted, his body persevered as he came deep inside of Klaus with a sleepy grunt. Klaus whined at the warmth spreading inside of his body, almost as if in his stomach. Then again, that wouldn't really surprise him if Dave was that deep._

_Klaus slid off of Dave's cock with a whine and then onto his side to curl around his boyfriend's frame. He watched as Dave took a sip of his now-tepid coffee and he smiled._

_"Baby," he reasoned, "I have to get up so that I can get a rag."_

_Klaus pouted at that, "or you could carry me to the shower all romantic like."_

_Dave rolled his eyes playfully, "You're just still horny. That's what that is."_

_"Yeah. And?"_

_They both laughed and Dave stood, pulling Klaus up into his arms and carrying him bridal style to the bathroom._


End file.
